justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - Episode 4: The Fudgepacker Film Festival
PREVIOUSLY ON... “For this week’s '''Maxi Challenge', the hosts have selected the most iconic looks we created to be reimagined by none other than… you!”'' glares at María Erikka': (confessional) María has rubbed me the wrong way ever since she started acting up in Untucked. I am the Nancy Drew of Beat Yo Face, so I’m gonna get to the bottom of this. She’s the queen of the jungle, '''Gingica'!'' ''HoWaffles: In my opinion, this is one of the greatest looks I’ve seen in… all of Beat Yo Face herstory!'' ''Tina Dream, making it rain!'' ''QOS: TAKE YOUR LOOKS FURTHER! I don’t want to see any more boring and basic looks after tonight!'' “'''Gingica'…'' Condragulations, you are the '''winner' of this week’s challenge!”'' pans to Natasha “'''Tina Dream'… Robin X…'' I’m sorry my dears but you are up for '''elimination'.”'' “'''María Netta'… Will you please step forward?”'' ''María: I have not been honest towards my sisters. Long story short, I’m a spy.'' ''María Netta…'' '''''After María’s elimination… Maricarmen: Oh my god! Tina: Holy sh*t. Sin D.: Face crack of the millennium! Tina: (confessional) All the eliminations so far have been messy as f*ck, but a mole is something I would’ve never seen coming. María: (lipstick message) Everything is not what it seems! XO María wipes off the message Erikka: I knew something was off about that girlie and I’m glad I was proven right. Natasha: Can I just say, I love that this overshadowed Gingica’s win. sound turns to her Gingica: At least I’ve won something. Meanwhile, you’ve been coasting by the whole time. Robin: Oop! Gingica: (confessional) These b*tches can make fun of me all they want, I’m proving my worth in this competition while they’re fall behind. Hannah: OzQueen, how are you feeling about the María thing? You guys had some pretty nasty fights in Untucked. OzQueen: I don’t have anything to say, just prayers. cackles Tina: Anyways, when’s the real competition gonna start? Robin: It already did and you’re flopping. Tina: I’m pretty sure you were just in the bottom with me, girl. rucucucu Tina: (confessional) All the queens are confused as to why Robin is still in the competition. I think if it weren’t for the whole María situation, I would have sent his @ss home fair and square. de-drags Erikka: (confessional) María not being who we thought she was is actually a bit scary. The competition is only gonna get tougher from here on, and you can’t trust anyone. orchestral music while camera pans towards the different queens Werk Room The next day... Gingica: (confessional) It’s a new day in the Werk Room! I think we’re all still a bit shook by María’s elimination, but now that I have a win under my belt, I’m feeling much more driven to do my best and win this sh*t. Robin: I’m really hoping we get a non-design challenge this week. I want the judges to see other sides of me. Sin D.: I mean you’ve already been in the bottom 3 times so it’s not like they’ll care. scraping sound “Oooh girl!” “She done already done had herses!” Have you checked IMDb lately? What about Rotten Tomatoes? Updated your Letterboxd, maybe? No matter what, a queen has to be aware of the culture that surrounds her, and cinema has told many great LGBT stories over the years. We hope you’re familiar with at least some of them! Erikka: Wait, what? Maxi Challenge Via werkroom.png QOS werkroom.png HoWaffles werkroom.png HELLO HELLO HELLO! Hosts: Hope you’re ready to work in teams, because for this week’s Maxi Challenge, you will be coming together to parody some of the most iconic gay films of our generation! queens look surprised and excited There are many to choose from, but we’ve selected Brokeback Mountain, Call Me By Your Name and Love, Simon. Brokeback BYFS3.png| Brokeback Mountain (2005) CMBYN BYFS3.png| Call Me By Your Name (2017) LoveSimon BYFS3.png| Love, Simon (2018) But first of all, Gingica, since you won last week’s Maxi Challenge, you get to create the teams, including your own, and assign them their respective film. You have 24 hours to submit your assignments, otherwise they will be done randomly. Hosts: Alright, who are you gonna be working with, Gingica? Gingica: So, I’m gonna pick Tina Dream and OzQueen for my team, and we’re gonna parody Call Me By Your Name! Hosts: Yes, now what about Team 2? assignments later Hosts: There we have it! So, each team is going to have to work together, be it via group chat and/or Google Docs, to write a one scene-long script parodying the film they were assigned. Though you do have to stick to the original film, don’t be afraid to twist the story, characters, whatever, as long as you make it funny! Your scripts will be judged based on Creativity, Humor, and Teamwork. But that’s not all! On the runway, category is Award Season Couture! Essentially, bring out whatever you’d wear to a prestigious award show’s red carpet! While you will be judged as a team when it comes to your parodies, your looks will be judged individually, based on Creativity, Beauty, Fittingness and Polish. You have 96 hours to submit your team’s script AND your runway look to your Facebook confessional chat. Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman… WIN! Tracking List Team 1 Script SUBMITTED *Gingica SUBMITTED *OzQueen SUBMITTED *Tina Dream SUBMITTED Team 2 Script SUBMITTED *Erikka69 SUBMITTED *Natasha SUBMITTED *Robin X SUBMITTED Team 3 Script SUBMITTED *Hannah SUBMITTED *Maricarmen Maestra SUBMITTED *Sin D. Kate SUBMITTED Werk Room Erikka and Robin gather around a workbench is visibly stressed out Natasha: (confessional) I haven’t even seen Brokeback Mountain, and it doesn’t help that Gingica literally picked the worst players for my team. How am I supposed to carry those two b*tches on my back? hosts re-enter the Werk Room for a walk-through of Snakes walks up to Team 1’s workbench QOS: Team Call Me By Your Name! How’s it going? Gingica: We have 3 lines. sound of Snakes is speechless Gingica: (confessional) I really think we could be in the bottom because so far I’ve written most of the lines and y’all know I’m not a funny queen. Hopefully I can make these b*tches work. QOS: ...OK! It seems you’ve got a lot of work cut out for you so I’ll leave you to it. visits Team 2’s station HoWaffles: Hey queens! How much work have you got done? Robin: We started it but we are working on the lines. HoWaffles: ...So you're still in the beginning? Robin: Yeah. HoWaffles: Alright, good luck, but remember you still have a look to work on. Robin: Then we’ll rush through it. HoWaffles: ...I’d rather you not. Robin: Expect the script to be unfinished, the look to be unfinished and everything to be lazy. HoWaffles: OK, expect to be eliminated. sound ... walks away chats with Team 3 Via: How are you doing? Maricarmen: We’re doing our best. Via: I sure hope you are, maybe this challenge is out of your comfort zones but we know for a fact that the three of you know how to be creative and funny. We’re expecting you to create something great together! Hannah: We’ll try! D. looks around the Werk Room and notices some queens are struggling Sin D.: At the very least we’re actually working together on our script. pans to Team 2 sound Via: Alright, I’ll leave you to it! Good luck! Runway Via BYF S03E04 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E04 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E04 Runway.png Welcome to the main stage of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! Ladies, how are we feeling? QOS: I’m feeling pinker than shepherd's delight! HoWaffles: I’m feeling my oats, grains, wheats, you name it, I have it. Via: Sashay, shantay, t*ts out on the runway! This week, we challenged our queens to parody the most iconic gay films of our time. And on the runway, they’re all dressed up to the nines for their grand premieres! Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… . . . . . . . . WIN! First up, Erikka69! QOS: Why is she green? Via: Well Queen of Snakes, have you ever watched the show? hosts cackle HoWaffles: Grand in green! Via: I’m going gaga over this look! . . . . Next up, Gingica! QOS: Oh bow she betta don’t! Gingica: (voiceover) My gown is representing a present, cause I am a gift to the judges. It's made of a satin pink dress with a hot pink tie that shows off my tight stomach. HoWaffles: She got the pink! Via: Make it like your birthday everyday! . . . . Hannah! QOS: I’m green with envy! Hannah: (voiceover) A simple yet flashing look ready to GO to the premiere! HoWaffles: ...Prison honey. Via: Queen in green! . . . . Maricarmen Maestra de la Gorgonzola! QOS: Welcome to the Wild Wild West sis. Maricarmen: (voiceover) This look is perfect for the red carpet, it's not just formal and fancy, but also nostalgic! It's inspired by Sharpay Evans, an iconic diva and fashion victim, with this look, you can Bop to the Top on every formal event. HoWaffles: She got class…. And a*s! Via: She blue my mind! . . . . Natasha! QOS: SHE’S coming at you like a black horse. HoWaffles: A fallen angel! Natasha: (voiceover) For this look I was kinda inspired by Hunger Games because this book was a serve. It has that skinny silk dress which was exclusively made for me by PPR Style. For the wings I once again tried to explore new technology and discovered those amazing black wings made with an extract of coal, which makes them burn even longer. So I kinda need to hurry to the backstage to take it off, either way it would smell bad if the fire reaches Gingica’s dress. Rubbish smells bad you know. Via: Dark lady! . . . . OzQueen! QOS: I’ve seen this somewhere before…. OzQueen: (voiceover) My look is about female representation for period blood, inspired by a bloody runway from Paris. HoWaffles: This is red''iculous! '''Via': I would read her but she’s been red! . . . . Robin X! QOS: Make way for the queer queen! Robin: (voiceover) My look is very Met Gala-y. It's very fashion, very gorgeous, very unconventional of me to do, I do drag king looks mostly but this is a change I see the judges liking. HoWaffles: Plastique tiara! Via: Red and gold never gets old! . . . . Sin D. Kate! QOS: Oh deer! Sin D.: (voiceover) Last week I slayed even though the judges clearly didn't see that (jk Kimora). But tonight I took note of their critiques and brought IT to the red carpet premiere. While everyone is serving boring monochrome gown with a purse I am giving you campy woodland fairy but make it Moschino realness. F*ck your premiere this is MY show and I'm gonna Rihanna at the Met Gala 2017 this b*tch. HoWaffles: She got sticks up her… back. Via: Bamb-hieeeee! . . . . And Tina Dream! QOS: BAG''ROLLS?? '''Tina': (voiceover) You wanted a step up? I’ll give you a step up. I am serving you red carpet eleganza, honey. This dress makes me feel like I can win every award in every category. Sign me up for the next Met Gala, darling. HoWaffles: She’s baggy... in a good way! Via: Let it flow! Film Screenings Welcome back, ladies. It’s time for the world premiere of your cinema masterpieces! Starting with Team 1’s Snatch Me By Your Name! *Elio laying on the bed eating as usual* Elio: My man doesn’t satisfy me… *Looks at one of the peaches* '' '''Elio': Hmmm… *put down pants* *Elio is slowly taking one of the peaches, approaching it to her p*ssy.* Peach: *sees* girl wtf r**e omg!!! Why you trynna f**k me, I’m calling the f*cking police b*tch! Elio: Ma’am what is this sh*t, why are you alive? Is this one of the effects of coke? … Peach: I swear if I get one drip of your juice on me… Elio: What will you do? *Puts the peach into her v*gina* Peach: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Leave me alone!!!!! *Oliver enters* Oliver: I’ve heard a f****t scream what's the matter in here? *Looks at the peach* Oliver: DID YOU STEAL MY PEACH FROM THE FRIDGE? I WANTED TO EAT THAT YOU F***ING C**T! *smokes cigarette* Oliver: *coughs* I’m sorry, I’m a f**king mess. Lemme see that. Elio: NO PLEASE DON’T! Oliver: You won't stop me, b*tch. *Oliver takes a bite out of the peach* Oliver: Mmm, it’s juicy. I never remember it being so moist when I bought it at the grocery store. *notices c*m* Oh Elio, dear, what’s that white stuff dripping out of the—oh sh*t *Oliver runs to the bathroom to puke* Peach: *giggles* Stupid b**ch. *Oliver looks up* Oliver: Who said that? Peach: Me, the peach. Oliver: Am I high on LSD or is there a s*men-drenched peach talking to me right now? Peach: Your f****t boyfriend p*netrated me…. Oliver: Yeah, no sh*t. *Elio enters the bathroom crying* Elio: Oliver, I have to tell you something. Oliver: I know it already, you f*cking came into my peach… ;) Elio: That’s not what I wanted to say…. *Looks regretfully at Oliver* Elio: I have a disease….. Oliver: NO F*CKING WAY! Elio: I’m so sorry, I knew I should’ve told you I was a little monster when we first met. Oliver: What the F*CK. I’m breaking up, that's it! *Oliver leaves the shack* Elio: Now, it’s just us two. Peach: No b*tch f*ck u *rots* Elio: What the f*ck. judges crack up and clap Moving on to Team 2’s Bareback Moans! Ginge Ika- Girl what THE f*ck??? Nate Ushuh - There's millions of 'em, sus -I'll stick with c*cks. . . - This is some ph@ggot sh*t? No one eats that except for them… even I don’t think so? -Ooooeee ! -Yeah I was gettin' tired a your f*g ass missin' ! Let's get a move on. Don't want the Niqabi Airport Lady to catch us with no elk. - I'm recording albums 4 hours a day. - Ok and? I come in for platinum certifications, - I go back to the toilet. . . - Girl what the f**k are you sayin? selulupus gomez get 'em bedded down. Come in for supper. Go back to the toilet. -Spend half the night checkin' for those b***h motherf**king stupid @ss striaghts out there ! Blacks got no right to make me do this ! -Just shut up and stop complaining, ok? Thas f**king annoying, luv. If you wanna change you could’ve just told me. Dumb@ss. I wouldn't mind eating' out there. -Omg, girl whats wrong with you? That ain't the point. The point is we both ought a be in this studio. The godd*mn microphone smells like Beyoncé’s fragrance or worse ! -Would mind bein' out there. - Whale, i WOULD switch with you but…. answer my question: what’s the best song on Witness?. - Bon Appétit. - YAS sus get that weave hunny tea snatched SO wig! - is that a ye- - no, that’s a YAS HUNTY. - Whatever makes a f***t sleep at night, okay. but who’s gonna cook, sister? - I am pretty good with a can opener, though. . .I used it last night without you feeling it ;) - ….sis what the f*ck thats against BYF rules. - Here ya go ! - Won't get much sleep, tell you that. . . - Yeah? C'mon ! - Shot Chris Evans up there. Was a big son of a b*tch. Balls on him size a apples. He look like he could eat himself a camel. You want some of this hot water? -It's all yours ! -I don't rodeo much myself. I’m more of a backrider if you know what I’m saying;) -What's the point of ridin' some piece of c*ck for 8 seconds? - Money's a good point ! -Hmm, true enough. . .if you don't get stomped winnin' it, huh? -Well, my ol' man. . .he's a bullrider and a c*ckrider. -Thank you. -Pretty well known, in his day. . . Though he kept his secrets to himself like the b*tch@ss snake he is and. . . never taught me a thing. . . never once come to see me ride. -Your brother and sister do right by you? -They did the best they could after my parents were canceled for life, considerin' they didn't leave us nothin' but 24 dollars and beyonce’s “The Gift”! Ugh, their homophobic minds. . . -I got me a year a clown academy, before the transmission went on the pickup. . .And then, my sis left, - And - This - Song - ENDS. - period. judges slow clap ...OK. Last but not least, Team 3’s Love, Maria! Just like you, for the most part my life is totally normal. My dad was the masc4masc grindr f*ckboy who married the strangely androgynous part time accountant. And yes, only one of them peaked in high school (you can guess who). I have a sister I actually like, not that I'd love to tell her that ������. Last year and after 200 videos of John Kuckian videos ago she decided she wanted to be a makeup cosmetics CEO, which means we're pretty much all her test subjects now, *coughs heavily*. And then there's my friends who I've met since we were drag babies. We do everything friends do: test out each other's DIY edible makeup kits, listen to the entire RuPaul discography including her latest album American™ now available on iTunes, and start protests against heterosexual moms who give their children asbestos through makeup kits. So, like I said, I'm just like you. I have a totally, perfectly, normal life. Except I have one huge @ss secret. *camera pans towards computer showing folder full of sailor moon hentai* **location, library* sailorc*mdump69xxx@gmail.com To: bluewaffleho@yahoo.com Dear Blue, I really feel like we have so many things in common. We like magical girl hentai, we love Oreos, we love oreo'ing. I hope we can Oreo later at Sham's halloween party tonight with the other black one ;)). Here's what I want you to do to me bb: CENSORED BC THIS IS A PG-13 MOVIE AND THE TARGET AUDIENCE IS OBVIOUSLY FOR THE MALE HOMOSEXUALS FOR SOME REASON Love, @ss Besth0es P.S, here's a sailor moon cream pie shot bc i know u love those <3 CENSORED YET AGAIN Simoné: dsksksksk María I thought you were gay. Wtf is that Sailor Moon Hentai? Maria: (surprised covers hands over picture) What? What are you talking about? Simoné: Right there, on your computer. Look I can see her p*ssy and everything. (sigh) She’s even covered in c*m. Don’t lie to me. Maria: Okay fine! Yes I am straight. But please don't tell anyone you can't let anyone find out! Simoné: Hmm… you have connections with the BYF judges right? Maria: Yes….. Simoné: And you know where Panda Parade Studios is located? Maria: Oh my god. Simoné: Make them cast me in the competition Maria: No Simoné: Yes. I’ve worked my @ss off every year, and I always get rejected, so you better get me to BYF or I'm spilling the tea to the whole drag community. Maria: Look, it’s a complicated process Simoné: I don't f*cking care. Just keep on insisting. It shouldn’t be hard for you. Maria: Well, Via is in my contact list, I can ask her I guess. Simoné: Great! Now, hurry the f*ck up. *beep beep noises* Via', thru phone: What do you want wh*re? Maria: I have a friend who wants to join the show, are you avai- ''Via: I'm busy b*tch. We just started filming All Stars and I have to record a new album with Danho and QOS. It's a tribute to our ancestry and heritage so I'm featuring Yemi Alade in my song.'' Maria: But… you're wh- ''Via: We're full b*tch. We're about to send Gingica home.'' Maria: Bu- *phone hangs up* Simoné: Well? Maria: No. Simoné: My, my, how disappointing. Well I guess I better tell everyone then, say goodbye to that Lady Gaga mix on Sunday Drag Brunch b*tch. Maria: But it's a Halloween special!!!!! Simoné: sksksksjdjjd i don't give a f*ck. *someone walks through the door* Blue: Where's @ss Besth0es???? I brought him oreos! *library is silent* Maria: B*tch we were supposed to meet at the ferris wheel in another scene why are you here? Blue: This is a one-scene skit what did you expect me to do? Maria: (sigh) back to character omg SHAM C*CK?! You're Blue?!?!! Blue: Yes. Simoné: I have so many questions… I mean what the f*ck happened just a few seconds ago? Maria: hi baby <3 Blue/Sham: uwu hi zaddy �������������� Simoné: ok werk… Maria: Simoné can u leave pls you’re disturbing us Simoné: IS THIS BECAUSE I’M LESBIAN!?!?!? This is homophobic smh Maria: Get out or I'm telling everyone you're the one sending the theatre club Pokemon hentai. Simoné: F*ck you guys I’m leaving BY MYSELF Maria: good luck <3 Simoné: ugh f*ck you Sham: tragic luv xx Simoné: cries when she’s alone and out of Maria and Sham’s sight Why does nobody love me? And why is Maria, that disgusting-b*tch-addicted-to-Sailor-Moon-p*rn with that random oreo f*cking c*nt?? Cries again Maria: …anyway, back to you Sham because that fat tryhard b*tch won't shut up.. Omg, you're Blue this whole time??!! Wig. Sham: Yes, I was too afraid to tell you bc our fellow drag queens won't accept us for who we are. Maria: smh heterophobia is such a huge problem in this generation <3<3 Sham: I'm so glad we have each other to keep company Maria: Yeah. Gay rights? We don’t give a sh*t about them. Sham: As long as we’re happy to be straight… Maria: That’s what really matters! (They kiss) (End Scene) judges burst into laughter and clap loudly Judges' Critiques Ladies, we’ve made some decisions. . . . . . . . '''Team ''Call Me By Your Name . . . . . . . . . You are all safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the tops and bottoms of the week. Let’s get on to the judges’ critiques! Starting with Team ''Brokeback Mountain! '''QOS': Literally a trainwreck. Your script feels like you put it through Google Translate a couple times. It just doesn’t really make sense. You tried to be funny and maybe one or two lines were. The rest was so random and I had a straight face the whole time. Not even a straight face, I was so confused the whole time! HoWaffles: To be honest, I didn’t care much about your script… mostly because I couldn’t understand it. I can tell out of every team you guys barely broke off a sweat, and that laziness and demotivation can be clearly seen in your script. Stale humor, zero creativity, I literally got bored reading it, I can tell none of you even tried to incorporate any comedic elements or work together swiftly as a team, and frankly, such a display of laziness and recklessness angers me. We didn’t bring you in this competition to slack off and expect to be crowned. Step. It. The. F*ck. Up! Via: Your script is the picture of laziness and disinterest. You simply grabbed a scene from the original movie - a scene with nothing other than two characters talking, when there were so many ripe-for-parodying moments you could’ve picked - and added random bullsh*t that makes it nonsensical and hard to read. The worst part is that there are some funny lines, things that suggest that, had you actually made an effort, you could’ve ended up with a hilarious script. This is unacceptable and I know all three of you can do much better than this. As for your individual looks, let’s start with Erikka69. QOS: I really like the look and silhouette of your dress but the colors just ruined it for me. I feel you are fading into the background. You have potential, we’ve seen what you can do, but I want to see you shine and right now you aren’t shining. HoWaffles: Sorry to say but your look today was an absolute disaster. I mean, how did you manage to take three bright, clash-y colors and mix them together thinking it would look good? Adding to that, you made most of the dress the UGLIEST color in the spectrum, I expected more from you since you really served it to us the past couple of weeks. Via: This is a shame because the dress itself screams poofy, Old Hollywood glamour but you pretty much ruined it with that gaudy, jarring color scheme. The red and blue on the forearms make it look like you put on some arm floaties and are getting ready to go swimming for the first time, not like you’re about to step out on the red carpet. I feel like you’re not even trying at this point and it’s sad because we know you can be outstanding when you want to. Thank you, Erikka. Moving on to Natasha! QOS: Your look tonight wowed us. This isn’t really something you would see on a red carpet but besides that, your look stunning. Everything about it is beautiful and I’m excited to see what looks you will give us if you continue in the competition. However, that disaster of a script is dragging you down. I know you’re funny but tonight wasn’t your night. HoWaffles: Out of everyone tonight, your look was my absolute favorite. It was creative and something I’d see at the Met Gala (although that wasn’t quite the theme). Love the details, love the aura, love the glow, love everything about it. Shame you’re in the bottom team tonight since this look would’ve gotten you a win. Via: Like HoWaffles said, this feels a tad more Met Gala than award show red carpet, but I’ll let it slide because - WOW! I honestly feel like I’m looking up at the Sistine Chapel ceiling because this look is absolutely glorious! The wings and blue flames in particular are magnificent and the dress itself is haute couture to a T. Marvellous job tonight! Thank you, Natasha. Lastly, Robin X. QOS: Your look tonight is perfect! It’s so beautiful and you’ve really taken our critiques seriously and I’m extremely proud and happy. Like Natasha, your look is really good but the script is dragging you down. HoWaffles: I’m so happy about how much you’ve improved tonight with this look! This is my favorite look from you and I legitimately like it more than most other looks I’ve seen tonight. As a team of three though, I’d say I like Natasha’s look slightly more. That doesn’t erase the fact that I adore your look, that gown, it’s literally majestic! Shame to see you in the bottom tonight. Via: You truly have evolved so much and I’m glad to see you break out of your boy drag shell. It genuinely warmed my heart seeing you come out tonight in this stunning, regal look. The color scheme and silhouette - everything about it, really - are simply perfect! I just wish you would’ve done better in the Maxi Challenge. Thank you, Robin. Time for Team ''Love, Simon! '''QOS': I loved your script tonight. It’s funny and it actually makes sense. All the lines are very clever and not just random raunchy “humor” we’ve seen tonight. Although Ms. María Netta is no longer with us - she might have died from that asbestos dress - you used her in such a hilarious way. Great job tonight. HoWaffles: Your script was so enjoyable and funny! I literally laughed out loud reading it a couple of times! As far as comedy and humor, you three hit the jackpot! I love how it creates a whimsical story with sarcastic undertones and I love how this is the kind of humor I’d expect from the three of you, which isn’t a bad thing! Amazing job tonight. Via: First of all, I could tell that at least one of you has actually seen Love, Simon, so that’s a plus. You parodied the movie perfectly and choosing to turn it into a story about straight drag queens, using our very own good asbestoSIS María Netta, was an interesting, well-executed choice most people wouldn’t have even thought of. The humor and references are on point and some lines made me laugh out loud! Excellent work! As for your looks, let’s start with Hannah! QOS: I just want to know, why is she green? HoWaffles: Well Queen of Snakes, have you ever watched the show? Via: We already used that joke tonight… rucucucu QOS: ...Anyways, you and Erikka both had similar looks tonight but I liked your look much better. Although green isn’t a very pretty color, the dress is still nice. I feel an actual celebrity would wear this on the red carpet, hopefully in a color other than green. I’m happy to see you are putting more effort into your looks because tonight you are very polished. Nice job. HoWaffles: I have the same complaints for your look as I had with Erikka, what is UP with you girls and the color green? There is absolutely NOTHING flattering about that color and it literally looks like you’re walking down the runway with goo all over your gown! I feel like you’ve been keeping it on the low in this competition as I haven’t seen any moments where you really shone through, however, tonight with that script, you totally blew me away! One little piece of advice, focus more on your looks, after all, in the drag world, more is more! Via: Your look is giving me… hog body. As has been pointed out, that in-your-face obnoxious shade of green is not flattering at all, not to mention that it’s not really the type of color you’d see in a red carpet gown. However, your polish has improved, which is great! I can’t wait to see you continue to grow. Thank you, Hannah. Next up, Maricarmen Maestra! QOS: Your look is giving me Wild West canteen wench and I love it. It’s not too crazy though, it still fits the theme. I don’t have a lot to say, I just really like this look! Great job tonight! HoWaffles: I really enjoyed your look on the runway tonight, out of everyone I feel like you were one of the few who actually understood the theme and didn’t give us some exaggerated camp-y gowns (no shade). Love the classy feel to it and I LOVE the clash between that dark blue gown and that bright red glow, absolutely brilliant! You also really brought it in the script, amazing job tonight! Via: This is much more like what you’d see at an award show. It’s more subdued and glam, and I’m in love with the starry, sparkling blue you used. Not really a fan of the actual dress though, in some ways it looks more like what you’d see in a saloon in the Wild Wild West and the open-toed stilettos are a bit out of place, though I like how they compliment your hair. Not the best, but not the worst. Thank you, Maricarmen. And last but not least, Sin D. Kate! QOS: Your look would have been my favorite tonight if the theme wasn’t red carpet couture. Imagine you were on the red carpet and see some b*tch with a tree growing out of her? Besides that, it is really beautiful and it reminds me of Gingica’s look from last episode. Good job tonight! Just remember to stay more on topic next time. HoWaffles: I can’t lie I really liked your look tonight, but I just have one big problem with it, it’s not the theme we asked for. When I think red carpet couture I think of beautiful and extravagant formal gowns, not a camp-y floral dress with a bunch of sticks hanging loose. I mean, the look isn’t bad but it just doesn’t hit the spot. As for your script though, what makes your personality really shine through is that when I read the parts you wrote, I KNEW that YOU wrote them. This is an indication of how big your personality is and how instantly understandable your sense of humor is. You got the script down to a T, not as much your look. Via: Your look is fantastic! I love the campy, floral, grandma dress and its overall color and construction though I find it funny how you dragged Gingica for having sticks up her t*tties and now you’re doing a similar thing. That aside, it simply doesn’t fit the category at all. This is what you’d see at a fashion show, not at a red carpet… I thought the glamorous, clean, movie star-like vibe we were looking for tonight was obvious. You completely missed the mark on that, it’s a shame because it really is a great look when taken out of context. Thank you, Sin D. Kate. Thank you ladies, we’ve heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges will deliberate. queens leave the main stage HoWaffles: Still don’t get why almost no one understood this theme, it’s the simplest a theme can be. deliberation queens come back from the Untucked lounge Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. Team 3 We didn’t just love Simon, we’re LIVING for it! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Condragulations, you are the winning team! . . . . . . However, only one of you brought it in both the challenge and the runway… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Maricarmen Maestra Condragulations, you are the winner of this week’s challenge! . . queens clap for her . . Maricarmen: (confessional) I won my first challenge! It was so unexpected but I’m glad the judges are enjoying what I’m giving them. I’m gonna keep doing my best! . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate . . . . . . Hannah . . . . . . . . You are safe. You may step to the back of the stage. . . . . . . . Team 3 Your Brokeback Mountain made us want to… break your backs. . . . I’m sorry my dears but you are the bottom team of the week. . . . . . . . . Erikka69 Tonight, your runway didn’t give the judges the green thumb. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. . . Erikka: (confessional) My first time in the bottom… I don’t really know how to feel right now. . . . . . . . . . . . Robin X Your runway tonight was a gift, but in the challenge, we were just waiting for you to… wrap it up. . . . . . . . . Natasha You soared on the runway, but in the challenge, you plummeted. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Robin X... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. . . Robin: (confessional) This is my fourth time in the bottom… enough said. . . Natasha, you are safe. You may join the other girls. . . sighs a sigh of relief Elimination Two queens stand before us. Prior to tonight, you were asked to create a square for God Control by Madonna. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress us, and save yourself… from elimination! The time has come... for you to lipsync… FOR .' '. .''' '''YOUR .' '. .''' '''LIFE! Good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! song starts pulls out his best disco moves Robin: (confessional) As I’m lipsyncing, I’m thinking I need to make my emotions show in my performance. This might be my third time doing this but I’m not going home yet, no matter what. flails her arms Natasha: (confessional) I don’t think she knows what song she’s lip syncing to. Y’all know I’m the biggest Madonna stan in the room so I just really want to knock that b*tch out so I can show her what a real performance looks like! Erikka: (confessional) I may have frozen up… a bit. I was just so shocked at having to lipsync I didn’t know what to do. strikes a pose and the song ends hosts clap . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ladies, we've made our decision. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Robin X... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You may join the other girls. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Erikka69, you can run us over any day of the week. Now… Erikka: Thank you so much for this opportunity! Bye everyone! leaves the stage Hosts: Our Electric Eight… We’re about to enter the halfway point of the competition. No more holding back, kitty girls! It's time to bare your claws. Now remember, if you can’t love yo’self, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can we get an amen up in here? Now, let the music play!